The amplification of nucleic acids is useful in a variety of applications. For example, nucleic acid amplification methods have been used in clinical diagnostics and in typing and quantifying DNA and RNA for cloning and sequencing.
Devices for performing nucleic acid amplification reactions are known generally as thermal cycling devices or thermal cyclers. One example of such a device is described in published PCT Application, WO 92/20778. The PCT application's cycling device is useful in performing DNA amplification by techniques. The device described in WO 92120778 includes a ring-shaped holder having a plurality of wells for accepting pipette tips containing samples. The samples are contained within the tips by heat sealing an open end of each tip. Means are provided for heating and cooling the ring, thereby allowing the device to cyclically heat and cool samples in the pipette tips. The means for cooling the ring includes a fan for drawing cool air over the ring, and cooling fins positioned radially inward from the ring to assist in directing cool air over the ring. The entire disclosure of PCT Application WO 92120778 is incorporated herein by reference.
Methods of amplifying nucleic acid sequences are known in the art. For example, the polymerase chain reaction ("PCR") method utilizes a pair of oligonucleotide sequences called "primers" and thermal cycling techniques wherein one cycle of denaturation, annealing, and primer extension results in a doubling of the target nucleic acid of interest. PCR amplification is described further in U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,195 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,202. The entire disclosures of both of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
Another known method of amplifying nucleic acid sequences is the ligase chain reaction ("LCR"). In LCR, two primary probes and two secondary probes are employed instead of the primers used in PCR. By repeated cycles of hybridization and ligation, amplification of the target is achieved. The ligated amplification products are functionally equivalent to either the target nucleic acid of interest or its complement. This technique was described in EP-A-320 308, and subsequently in EP-A-336-731, WO 89/09835, WO 89/12696, and Barany, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 88:189-193 (1991). Variations of LCR are described in EP-A-439-182 and in WO 90/01069.
Other known methods of amplifying nucleic acids employ isothermal reactions. Examples of such reactions include 3SR (Self-sustained Sequence Replication) E. Fahy, D. Y. Kwoh & T. R. Gingeras, in PCR Methods and Applications 1:25 (1991); and SDA (Strand Displacement Amplification) G. T. Walker, M. C. Little, J. G. Nadeau & D. D. Shank, in Proc. Nat Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 89:392 (1992).
Amplification of nucleic acids using such methods is usually performed in a closed reaction vessel such as a snap-top vial or a sealable pipette as disclosed in WO 92/20778. After the amplification reaction is completed, the reaction vessel is opened, and the amplified product is transferred to a detection apparatus where standard detection methodologies are used.
Typically, the amplified product is detected by denaturing the double stranded amplification products and treating the denatured strands with one or more hybridizing probes attached to a detectable label. The unhybridized labelled probes usually must be separated from the hybridized labelled probe, and this requires an extra separation step. In other detection methods, the amplification products may be detected by gels stained with ethidiun bromide. Thus, .sup.32 P tracings; enzyme immunoassay [Keller et al., J. Clin. Microbiology, 28:1411-6 (1990)]; fluorescence [Urdea et al., Nucleic Acids Research, 16:4937-56 (1988); Smith et al., Nucleic Acids Research, 13:2399-412 (1985)]; and chemiluminescence assays and the like can be performed in a heterogenous manner [Bornstein and Voyta, Clin. Chem., 35:1856-57 (1989); Bornstein et al., Anal. Biochem., 180:95-98 (1989); Tizard et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 78:4515-18 (1990)] or homogenous manner [Arnold et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,613; Arnold et al., Clin. Chem., 35:1588-1589 (1989); Nelson and Kacian, Clinica Chimica Acta, 194:73-90 (1990)].
These detection procedures, however, have serious disadvantages. When the reaction vessel containing a relatively high concentration of the amplified product is opened, a splash or aerosol is usually formed. Such a splash or aerosol can be a source of potential contamination, and contamination of negative, or not-yet amplified, nucleic acids may lead to erroneous results.
Similar problems concerning contamination may involve the work areas and equipment used for sample preparation, reaction reagent preparation, amplification, and analysis of the reaction products. Such contamination may also occur through contact transfer (carryover), or by aerosol generation.
Furthermore, these previously described detection procedures are time-consuming and labor intensive. Probe hybridization techniques typically require denaturing the extension products, annealing the probe, and in some cases, separating excess probe from the reaction mixture. Gel electrophoresis is also disadvantageous because it is an impractical detection method if rapid results are desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,297 and corresponding EP 0 381 501 A2 (Kodak) discloses a cuvette for carrying out amplification and detection of nucleic acid material in a closed environment to reduce the risk of contamination. The cuvette is a closed device having compartments that are interconnected by a series of passageways. Some of the compartments are reaction compartments for amplifying DNA strands, and some of the compartments are detection compartments having a detection site for detecting amplified DNA. Storage compartments may also be provided for holding reagents. Samples of nucleic acid materials, along with reagents from the storage compartments, are loaded into the reaction compartments via the passageways. The passageways leading from the storage compartment are provided with one-way check valves to prevent amplified products from back-flowing into the storage compartment. The sample is amplified in the reaction compartment, and the amplified products are transferred through the interconnecting passageways to detection sites in the detection compartment by applying external pressure to the flexible compartment walls to squeeze the amplified product from the reaction compartments through the passageways and into the detection compartments. Alternatively, the cuvette may be provided with a piston arrangement to pump reagents and/or amplified products from the reaction compartments to the detection compartment.
Although the cuvette disclosed in EP 0 381 501 A2 (Kodak) provides a closed reaction and detection environment, it has several significant shortcomings. For example, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 18 of the application, the multiple compartments, multiple passageways, check valves and pumping mechanisms present a relatively complicated structure that requires some effort to manufacture. Also, the shape and configuration of the cuvette disclosed in EP 0 381 501 A2 do not allow it to be readily inserted into conventional thermal cycling devices. In addition, the fluid transfer methods utilized by the cuvette call for a mechanical external pressure source, such as a roller device applied to flexible side walls or the displacement of small pistons. Conventional thermal cycling devices are not readily adapted to include such external pressure sources. Finally, the apparatus described in this reference is quite limited in terms of throughput of the disclosed devices. The system does not provide the desired flexibility for manufacturing.
French patent publication No. FR 2 672 301 (to Larzul) discloses a similar hermetically closed test device for amplification of DNA. It also has multiple compartments and passages through which sample and/or reagents are transferred. The motive forces for fluid transport are described as hydraulic, magnetic displacement, passive capillarity, thermal gradient, peristaltic pump and mechanically induced pressure differential (e.g. squeezing).
Methods for performing homogeneous amplification and detection have been described in a limited manner. Higuchi et al., Bio/Technology, 10:413-417 (1992) describe a method for performing PCR amplification and detection of amplified nucleic acid in an unopened reaction vessel. Higuchi et al. teach that simultaneous amplification and detection is performed by adding ethidium bromide to the reaction vessel and the reaction reagents. The amplified nucleic acid produced in the amplification reaction is then detected by increased fluorescence produced by ethidium bromide binding to ds-DNA. The authors report that the fluorescence is measured by directing excitation through the walls of the amplification reaction vessel before, after or during thermal cycling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,015 also discloses a method of amplifying and detecting target nucleic acid wherein detection of the target takes place during a PCR amplification reaction. The reference teaches adding to the reaction mixture labeled oligonucleotide probes capable of annealing to the target, along with unlabeled oligonucleotide primer sequences. During amplification, labeled oligonucleotide fragments are released by the 5 to 3' nuclease activity of a polymerase in the reaction mixture. The presence of target in the sample is thus detected by the release of labeled fragments from hybridized duplexes.
Co-owned and co-pending application Ser. No. 07/863,553, filed Apr. 6, 1992 entitled "Method and Device for Detection of Nucleic Acid or Analyte by Total Internal Reflectance" also discloses a reaction vessel wherein amplification and detection are accomplished in the same vessel. Amplification products are captured on an optic element via specific binding to immobilized capture reagents. Combination of the amplification product with the capture reagent brings a fluorescent label within the penetration depth of an evanescent wave set up in the optic element. A change in fluorescence results from the coupling of the fluorescent label and is detected.
In spite of these disclosures, neither closed reaction vessels nor homogeneous assays have gained wide commercial use. Thus, there is a need for an amplification and detection system that avoids the shortcomings of the prior art, and also provides an efficient, reliable and sterile testing environment, in an easily manufactured format.